A Long Way From Home
by Broman259
Summary: Set 30 years after the events of Skyrim, this story follows the adventures of Korban Fasiiri, a Khajiit wanderer from Elsweyr, and Lia Tahaelu, a Dark Elf from Cyrodiil who is trying to become an adventurer. This story starts in Skyrim but may move to other provinces as well, if it seems necessary. T for some violence and swearing, nothing too over the top though.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A hooded figure wandered slowly along the snowy path, his arms crossed in front of him and his orange tail swishing side to side in an agitated fashion. at his side was a broad elven blade, and on his back, above a large leather rucksack, sat an ornately decorated wooden longbow. He seemed lonely, and he walked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, his right leg had a slight limp, and it was bandaged underneath his robes. His name was Korban Fariisi, and his story was just beginning...

The cold bit at his fur, even under his cloak. he kept his head bowed, in case he ran across someone, he was not in the mood to talk. his memories of home were troubling him, and he was trying to force them out and focus on the road ahead. A difficult task when the road was as dreary as this.

"_Come on Korban, just put your foot on that loose brick..."_

_"Your father is very ill, you and your brothers will have to be strong for him..."_

_"Put those foolish ideas aside, father needs us here..."_

_"You should do what you want, don't let your brother dictate your future to you!"_

_"You would leave, and dishonour our family? Leave us when father needs us most? Fine, go! But if you return here I will make sure that you live just long enough to regret it!"_

_"It's okay Korban, I'll be fine without you... Just... Don't forget me, okay?"_

He shook the voices of his past from his head, and quickened his pace as he heard voices ahead. He really did not want to talk to whoever was ahead, least of all if they were the usual Khajiit-hating types that he encountered on the road.

As he got closer to the source of the voices, it started to sound less and less like friendly chatter. His ears pricked up underneath his hood as he tried to make out the voices. as he approached a bend in the road he could just make out some words.

"Let go of me! Give that back! Heey!"

"What're you gonna do about it, greyskin?"

"Ooo, the little girl thinks that she can take us on boys!"

"Looks like we've got a fighter on our hands!"

He rounded the corner at a brisk pace, and saw a young dark elf woman struggling against a bear of a Nord who was holding her arms behind her back, while another rummaged through her bag, and one more held the reins of a dark brown horse, trying to keep it under control as it struggled against him.

Korban uncrossed his arms and approached the group cautiously. He spoke up when he was around ten paces away, and he saw the man who was going through her bags, obviously the leader, raise his had to slap the girl.

"Hey, _Renrijri_!"

The Leader turned angrily to face him, his face turned up into an ugly scowl.

"Get lost, cat! This is none of your business!"

In a calm voice, Korban simply replied,

"It is now"

**Aaaaand that's chapter one, please review, constructive criticism is appreciated, as long as it is constructive. It's my first attempt at writing so go easy on me, I'll try my best to improve anything that needs improving and i hope that it isn't too terrible. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Leader cocked his head to the side, obviously surprised that this lone Khajiit had the nerve to challenge him. He turned to the other two and pointed his thumb towards Korban. Immediately the tall Nord tossed the girl to the ground, and the other let go of the horse, causing it to bolt into the trees.

"Rolik, Badar, teach this idiot a lesson in respect!"

The big Nord reached Korban first, and swung his left arm in a huge haymaker. Korban swiftly ducked under the attack and delivered a sharp punch to the Nord's chin. He barely flinched as he pulled his right arm back and lunged right for Korban's face. Without even thinking, Korban used his left arm to deflect the punch to the side, then delivered a powerful blow to the Brute's now exposed shoulder. He heard a satisfying crack as he dislocated the shoulder, making his attacker drop to his knees in pain.

Korban turned to face his next opponent, the thinner man who had been holding the horse. The man lunged at Korban, who casually side-stepped the clumsy attack, then repeated the move again as the clumsy idiot tried again. Turning angrily, the thief drew a small steel knife. they circled each other for a while, until Korban was standing between him and the collapsed brute. The thief lunged at Korban again, but as he moved to avoid the attack, a hand grabbed his leg from behind, and caused him to lose his balance. He looked over his shoulder to see the brute grabbing his leg with his left arm, while his right still hung uselessly. Just as Korban turned back to face his armed assailant, he felt the knife graze his right shoulder. Wincing in pain, he yanked his leg free, and grabbed the smaller man's armed hand. In one movement, he turned the man to face his wounded companion, then twisted his arm behind his back until he could yank the knife free from his grasp. Korban then took the knife and drove it into the thief's lower back, in a blow designed to wound, but not kill. He then tossed him to the side and delivered a powerful kick to the first bandit's face, knocking him backwards into the snow, where he lay unconscious.

Korban heard a sword being drawn behind him, and pivoted on his feet to see the leader facing him in a fighting stance, about ten paces away.

"This would be a lot easier if you would just die!" he spat at Korban, who simply lowered his hood, tossed his bag to the side, and drew his own sword, the elven blade gleaming in the sunlight. The leader let out a wordless roar as he charged at Korban, his steel blade held high above his head. Korban raised his blade to deflect the blow, but staggered backwards from the force of the attack, which only just stopped short of hitting him and cutting his chest open. A confident grin showed itself on the Nord's face as he struck again and again, Korban only just managing to avoid being sliced open. Underneath this furious onslaught, Korban's mind worked furiously, searching for a opening in the attack that he could exploit, but finding none. Finally he spotted his chance, as the Nord raised his blade high, Korban used his left arm to punch his chest, just underneath the ribcage, in a strike that drove the wind from his lungs and gave Korban a chance to catch his own breath while his foe doubled over wheezing. Korban took the opportunity to kick His opponents right knee, nearly dislocating it. Before Korban could take full advantage of this, however, the Bandit recovered from his coughing fit and shoved Korban back. He retook his stance, albeit with his now injured knee facing away from Korban, and swung his sword wildly at Korban's head. This time Korban was able to deflect the injured assailant's attacks a bit more easily, but he still found himself unable to get any strikes in himself. As the Nord made a stab at Korban's left, he took the opening and grabbed his opponent's wrist, forcing the sword away. Korban turned to face his opponent, only to see a fist rushing at his face.

The blow collided just under Korban's right eye, causing his head to ring and knocking him backwards into the snow, his blade falling from his grasp. He looked upwards at the sky, only to see the Bandit Leader towering over him, his sword held in a killing position above Korban's chest.

"End of the road, cat" The Leader proclaimed triumphantly, as he brought his sword up high and prepared to bring it down.

Korban prepared himself for the end, he could see no way out of this now... no way that he could escape... he felt certain that he was doomed.

Then, just as Korban closed his eyes, he saw a blade hit the bandit's left shoulder. The attack was clumsy, and barely pierced the skin, but it grabbed certainly grabbed the bandit's attention, as he spun to face his attacker.

"You!" he snarled as he laid eyes upon the one who had dared to hit him.

Korban followed his gaze, to see the Dark Elf holding a Short steel sword in a clumsy combat stance. The Nord grabbed her throat and growled at her face,

"You little bitch! You're gonna regret that!"

Korban saw his chance and leapt to his feet, picked his blade up from the ground , and slashed at the Bandit Leader's back. the blow tore through his lower back, and he roared in agony as he let go of the Dark Elf, and dropped to his knees. Korban drew his sword back, and then plunged it into the Nord's heart, his blood staining the white snow as he fell forward, dead before he hit the ground.

Korban bent down and wiped his sword on his fallen foe's shirt, before returning it to it's place at his side. he turned and saw the elvish woman struggling to her feet, clutching her throat and coughing.

"Here, _Jaji_ help you" Korban said softly as he extended his hand to help her up. She took his hand and got slowly to her feet, before dusting herself off.

"Thank you, uh... Jaji was it?"

Korban chuckled softly to himself, before explaining,

"This one's name is Korban, _Jaji _is what this one calls himself in his own language".

"Ah, I see, well it's nice to see that there are still some decent people left in this world, Korban. My name is Lia, by the way, Lia Tahaelu". she said as she returned her own sword to it's scabbard. Korban gestured towards the blade.

"You are a Warrior?" He asked her, his head cocked slightly to the left.

"Kind of. But no one has really ever taught me."

Korban simply nodded at this statement, then looked over the scene around them.

Many of Lia's possessions were scattered over the ground, there was one man unconscious, another lying face down groaning with a knife in his back, and the third was dead. The brown horse that one of the men was struggling wandered out from amongst the trees, and Lia rushed over to it.

"Indoril! Are you hurt?" she exclaimed while checking him for signs of injury. Korban walked over to where Lia's things had fallen, and started to pack everything back into her bags for her. When he had finished, she walked over to him and picked up one of the bags, while Korban grabbed the other. As she was refastening them to her horse's saddle, she looked over towards him.

"Thank you so much for your help, I almost feel bad for asking this, but I'm afraid that i might get attacked again, and you might not be able to help me next time."

He nodded at her to continue.

"Would you be able to come with me, just to Windhelm. After this experience I really don't feel safe on my own. I hate to be a burden on you, but, well..."

Korban really wasn't the type to travel with company, but for some reason he felt as though they had something in common, and so he made his choice.

"_Fusozay,_ this one will travel with you to Windhelm".

**That is chapter two ^.^ As before, let me know what you think, what i did wrong and any suggestions for what should happen next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

*Three days later*

She could see the flames of the campfire reflected in his amber eyes. He seemed lost in thought, as though he was contemplating the mysteries of the universe. Eventually, an insect landing on his face broke the trance, and he flicked it away irritably, then turned his eyes towards her. His left eyebrow raised questioningly, and she averted her gaze to the bug, which flew off towards some mountain flowers nearby.

"Something on your mind?" Korban asked quietly, his head cocked to the side.

"hmm? Oh nothing. When do you think we'll reach Windhelm?"

"Another two days, if the gods allow it."

She nodded slowly, then silence settled back over their campsite as it had done before. it was quiet for a few more minutes, then Korban picked up his sword from next to him and started polishing the blade. Deciding that nothing interesting was going to happen, Lia started rummaging through her smaller bag, looking for a book. She was able to find her copy of _Reality and other falsehoods_,and started reading.

The next day, as they had done for the past three, they packed up the campsite and kept moving North. The day was uneventful, as they all had been, and by sunset they had reached what was left of an abandoned shak by the White River. there was little left of it now, only a few posts remained, but it was in a good spot, so they set up camp there. Lia started a fire from a few planks on the ground, and Korban was able to catch a few fish from the river. The sun was low on the horizon, and Lia was relaxing in front of the fire. Korban decided it was a good time to take some time for himself, and he walked off with his sword at his hip and his bow across his back. He found a calm spot beneath a tall tree, and drew the broad elven blade. He spun the blade a few times on both sides of his body, then began the routine that he had performed so many times, it felt as natural to him as walking. He moved gracefully, his blade swinging and spinning to meet imaginary foes, his body ducking and weaving around their invisible blades. He did this for half an hour, before, with a massive blow, he buried his sword halfway along the blade into the tree. He collapsed, panting, against the base of the tree, his muscles burning and his throat dry.

"Very impressive" a voice stated to his left. He turned his head to see Lia leaning against a boulder. He aknowledged her comment with a nod, and she walked over and sat next to him. she was quiet for a while, then she asked Korban,

"Do you think that you could teach me to fight like that?"

"To fight like that takes a lot of practice. But this one could teach you the basics, if you want."

She nodded her head in agreement, then stood and drew her sword. Korban yanked his own blade free from the tree, then ordered her to stand opposite him.

"Stand as though you are about to attack." he ordered, and she assumed a basic combat stance. He looked at her posture then told her to make a few adjustments.

"Move your left leg in. Good now turn your shoulders like this. Now shift your weight like this."

Eventually he had gotten her into a perfect replica of his own combat pose. He stepped back until he was four paces away from her, then assumed his own stance.

"What better way to learn then by doing? _Tohei_!" he shouted, and the sounds of blades clashing could be heard late into the night.

**Apologies for the delay, but here it is! Chapter three. That's like, a whole three chapters more then i thought I was ever going to write... ever... So I think that this is a pretty good achievement. Anywhore, as usual, please review, tell me what you like, what you don't, and what any suggestions for the story because, honestly, I don't have much of a plan for it right now.**


End file.
